Contingency
by Chris7221
Summary: The Aschen thought they could subjugate us, make us dependent, strip us of our defences, and slowly doom our race to extinction. Our greatest heroes lie dead, and we as a race are dying. But we're not going to just sit down and let ourselves be condemned to extinction. We're going to make them pay for every life they took before it began. 2010 continuity


The Aschen thought they could fuck with us. They thought they could strip us of our armies, pacify us, and then destroy us without us even knowing it. They might have been right about some things- as a race, we are dying. The humans of Earth are slowly going sterile, and this generation will be the last. But we aren't going to just roll over and die. Not without putting up a fight.

We were sucked right in by their promises. Finally, an advanced race that just wanted peace and prosperity for all. An easy victory against the Goa'uld, world peace, extending our lives twofold, cleaning the toxins from out atmosphere. Too good to be true, and we went right for it. Complete disarmament and total dependence seemed a small price to pay. But it was too much a price to pay. So we didn't pay it.

Someone once said that we're a paranoid bunch, but even paranoids have enemies. Before the treaty was signed, before the army was disbanded, we hid weapons around the globe, destroyed records, and secretly worked on a way to hit back at the Aschen should they ever cross us. We weren't going to just throw away all our arms save for a token police force. Leave it to those accountants to be so arrogant to take our word at face value.

It's been ten years since we first made contact, plus a few days. Our greatest heroes lay dead on the floor of the J.R. Reed Space Terminal. The President resigned- that old fool thought he was doing the world a favour. Officials around the world have resigned or have been arrested, and some of them are dead.

You see, they knew. Oh, they didn't think we would be exterminated, just culled. Cutting our fertility rate to a third, rather than almost completely. Who needs the extra population? I said, and I wasn't the only one who said it, that we were paying too high a price. They refused to listen, wanted their utopia at any cost.

They're listening now.

From the ashes of the Army, Marines, Air Force and Navy rise the Minutemen. They're being hastily assembled, armed with the caches of weapons hidden away and the privately owned firearms we never bothered to confiscate. For such an advanced race, the Aschen don't have a lot of a military. Our men and women in their improvised uniforms may be able to go up against them. They look like something out of the Mideast. But they're strong, proud, and they've got a hell of a name to live up to.

As we speak, the Minutemen are cooperating with every federal agency and police service we've got, rounding up the Aschen on Earth and detaining them. Are we stomping all over their rights? Hell yeah we're stomping on their rights. The notion of civility and the rules of war go straight out the window when you pull something like this.

It's not just here, either. Around the world, we're throwing off the wool of the sheep to expose the wolf inside- or the eagle, the bear, the badger, the beaver. If any of you Aschen sons of bitches are listening to this, let me make one thing absolutely clear. You are not welcome on our world any longer. Other races may have simply bowed down and given up, but we will not give up. We're going to try to fix the damage, and even if we can't, we're going to make you pay for every life you took before it even came into being.

Right now, the second part of the contingency plan is coming online. At hidden, secure launch sites around the world, silo doors are opening. Each one contains a large rocket almost as large as the Saturn V. Within the next five minutes, all of them will have launched. There are ten launch sites, with four missiles each. Do the math.

Ten minutes from now, give or take, the first of the liquid-fuelled boosters will have broken atmosphere, and the second stage will separate and begin its burn. Fusion-powered rockets will boost the missiles out of Earth's orbit on an escape trajectory.

After burning for about a minute and coasting for a few mores, hyperdrive engines will activate and the missiles will jump to hyperspace. At that point, nothing can stop them. In less than an hour, these missiles will drop out in orbit of Aschen Prime. Not all of them will make it- I don't expect them to. Each missile has six independent reentry vehicles. Each reentry vehicle carries a naquadriah-boosted nuclear warhead, something we got some help with from some other friends we have in this galaxy.

As you have poisoned our race, we shall poison yours. Even if you immediately invade and destroy our world, you will never be able to inhabit your own again. And if you try to take our world from us once again, we will fight for every inch and to the dying breath. You thought you had us where you wanted us, but we always keep a few cards up our sleeve.

One hour from now, your actions will have been reciprocated in full, and then some. I know not what will happen after, but we will not make the same mistake again. We will not go down without a fight. You kicked the tiger right in the ass, and you better damn well have a plan to deal with its teeth. Because we sure as hell had a plan to deal with you.

I am President Henry Hayes, and I will probably be the last man ever to hold that title. God knows I'm going to do the best I can to fix this, but there may be nothing anyone can do. I can say one thing for certain, however.

The humans of Earth may go out with a whimper, but the Aschen are going out with a bang.

* * *

I've seen a few fics taking place in the alternate 2010 timeline, and the thing that strikes me the most is that we would never give in like they did in canon. Well, we might, but we're never going to be completely honest with them. If there's one thing history has taught us, it's that humanity in general is a sneaky, crafty, paranoid bunch. We may agree to dump all our guns overboard and sink kumbayah, but we're hiding a bomb in the basement while we're doing it. This is my rather dramatic take on that concept.


End file.
